


New Great Saiyaman Theme Song

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a affectionate parody of the Flash Gordon theme done by Queen in which this is the Great Saiyaman theme song performed by most of the Ginyu Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Great Saiyaman Theme Song

(There is now a ryhthmic repeated lower beats as a picture of Planet Earth was on the scene until...)

Ginyu Force: Great SAIYAAAAAman, Savior of the Universe!

Great SAIYAAAAman, he'd save every one of us!

TV Announcer (as Dabura laughs in the background): Seemingly there is no reason for these extrodinary intergalatical upsets.

Videl: Whats happening Gohan?

Tv Announcer: Only Dr. Briefs, currently of Capsule Corp. has provided any explanation.

Ginyu Force: Great SAIYAAAAAman, he's a miracle!

Tv Announcer: This Morning's unprecedented mass explosions are no cause for alarm.

Ginyu Force: Great SAIYAAAAAman, King of the Impossible!

(As the pics show Gohan fighting evil with his SSJ hair)

He's for every one of us! Stand for every one of us!

Jeice: He'd save every body in time! Every woman! Every Child! Everybody! Great Saiyaman!

One of Babidi's soldiers: Demon King Dabura, Great Saiyaman approaching!

Dabura: What do you mean Great Saiyaman approaches?

Babidi: OPEN FIRE! ALL WEAPONS!

Babidi: Dispatch Spopovitch and his partner at once! To bring back his body!

Ginyu Force: Great SAIYAAAAAman...

Mr. Popo: Gohan's alive (with a bit of an echo)

Ginyu Force: Great SAIYAAAAAman, he'd save every one of us!

Jeice: Just a man, with man's character, but limits. Nothing but a man who can never fail! (With a nice close up shot of Gohan) Go one with the pure in heart! Fly all the over there, over there...

Videl: Gohan! Oh Gohan I love you! But we only have 14 hours to save the earth!

Ginyu Force: Saiyaman!

(The performance ends with Gohan struggling at Dabura with Babidi in a Bright Red background.)


End file.
